Tears of Midnight And Love
by inthemindofchris
Summary: For these two, Maverick Hunters. X and Zero share a strong bond with each other. And only time can tell for their care, love and friendship for each other. And more to the level next. ZeroX lives on. In Tears of Midnight And Love.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 1:

The Song: Tears Of Midnight And Love

It was seven am on HQ, the birds chirpped everyone were coming in to work as usual, soon in the hallways walked down the blue bomber X. He was walking trying to find Zero his best friend, Zero was always coming in so early and dissapearing soon X looked in the navigation room, " Zero always goes in there to do his checks." X thought, and surprise to him Zero was not there. Only the navigators soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped. " Woah, there cowboy it's just me." X turned to see Alia, his navigator her blone hair, her blue eyes and her pink reploide suit. She was carrying a lot of paperwork, X sighed, " Alia don't ever scare me like that again." " Sorry X, you were in the way so I had to tap on you to tell you to make move for me to enter." Alia responded smiling, X looked both ways before speaking, " Listen Alia,I have to go and good morning!" He ran down and Alia blinked and went inside to do her work.

X was in the hallway, where was Zero? Was he outside? Could be so he went to the garden he loved so much to go to, when he'd entered he'd go smell the roses when X approched there he thought Zero might be there so as he entered he felt the sun flame the breeze flow up around him. He loved the garden, soon he heard a voice singing. "_As you were there with me through the bad times..._" X loved the voice he heard deeply, it went to his heart soon he followed it where it came from on a hill he saw Zero. X saw Zero singing and X smiled at his voice, it brought chills up his spine and closed his eyes listening to his voice soon he heard the singing stop to open his eyes to see Zero looking at him " What was that, Zero?" X finally asked Zero replied back,"I said you were looking for me weren't you?" X smiled and went up the hill and said," Well yes. You were gone so I had to look for you." X's eyes became curious like a child's and asked, "Did you made the song up?" Zero coughed and looked at him. " Yes,I did made it up thank you for asking." X sat down beside Zero and saw that he was holding a pair of lyric sheets and a guitar. X saw what was written on there, " You wrote all that? And you play a guitar? Since when?" Zero chuckled lightly and looked at the sheets "I do have my times X. I just do it for reasons." X grinned " Like for what kind of reasons, Zero?" X simply asked and Zero putted his hand on his cheek and putted his elbow on his knee. " I have my secrets you know." X tried more words to say and asked again he knew Zero wrote that song for a reason and he was about to find out, " Did you give it a title?" Zero frowned at that, " Uh... I haven't gave it a title yet X." X heared the lyrics he was singing earlier he tried for titles and thought of it! " Well it's has love and tears and it's like... you're thinking of memories of good and bad and good and bad times, the people you care about make it okay and the ones you love make it okay too." X blushed when he finished hiding it beofore Zero could see, Zero smiled at that " How... how gentle of you X." " Huh?" X simply asked, Zero laied down on the ground again saying what he meant " I mean you gave it a title X, the title: Tears Of Midnight And Love." X laied down too and turned his head to Zero's he had givin it a title and he smiled and spoke, " I do sure like to hear you sing again." " Would you?" Zero asked, " I don't mind X." X could just smile and sit up. " Okay and I think we can come up with more lyrics together?" Zero sat up facing X his blue crystal eyes looking into his green emerald eyes. The blond smiled and grabed his guitar looking at the lyric sheets, he began to sing and X could only let his soul sing with Zero's soul.

How was chapter 1? I liked it so I will come up with chapter two again! If I upload it today or tommorow depends when. Anyway please comment! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 2:

The New Feelings Of Zero

" I need X and Zero to report into my office!" the reploides scattered doing missions, in the cafetirea eating and X and Zero walked down the halls shoulder to shoulder. Zero was the one to speak, " So what do you think, Signas wants to see us?"

" Must be something important." X replied back

" I guesse so."

" Signas must have a mission for us to do."

Zero laughed at that, "Of course he has a mission for us X. Let alone take my sword out at that maverick." X shaked his head and smiled and soon Zero smiled too at that, he was glad to be X's best friend.

Soon the two hunters made it to the office of signas, he was waiting for them. X and Zero stood and saluted to Signas as Signas saluted back. X spoke, " What do you want commander Signas sir?" Signas took out a paper report as he laied it down on the desk. " There's a human girl who's been surrounded by mavericks so you two have to go and save her."

Zero looked at X as X looked at Zero soon at Signas, " Yes sir. We'll depart right now." X noded his head and added on, " We'll go right away." Signas smiled at the replies. " Good." and X and Zero left.

" No! I won't join you mavericks!" the black haired girl yelled, the maverick chuckled at her reply. " Why? If you join us you can have anything you want." The girl shook her head no and yelled so enraged, " I will never freaking join you! I'll never join the path of evil," the girl narrowed her brown eyes, " I won't join along with the clutches of your puppet master!" the other maverick blinked at that and was like whoo, and said, " She's got taste." the girl made fists and hoped someone will come and save her from those four. Her black bangs covered her eyes as she closed them and sat down by the wall, she felt someone grasp her wrist and clench it.

" H-hey! Let go of me!" the girl struggled to break free.

"No can do, you'll still join us even if you say no." the maverick chuckled

" Oh really? You old robots, don't know what to do, do you?" the girl sneered. Soon the maverick threw her against the rocks, she hitted the boulder on her back and coughed she laied her hand on her lips to feel blood covered in dirt. The black hair covered her eyes soon she got up and a blue flash appered beside her! X came dashing with Zero dashing along, X at the left and Zero at the right the girl admired the maverick hunters, the famous X and Zero. X looked at the girl.

" You okay?" X had asked to her to see the blood on her lips by her side.

" Yeah, I'm all right. They want me to join their sick group!"

" What!?" X growled at them and Zero took out his sword and attacked first, " Z-saber!" he striked the mavericks and landed and X stook out his buster and shot them. The girl hid behind X and looked at the mavericks when their eyes flared red and Zero used his Z-buster and the mavericks charged at them and the girl shrieked and X and Zero used their busters again and the mavericks fell on the first one and the second one on the third one.

" Well, I guesse it's my show now!" she laughed, and charged at them! Her eyes glared, " Crystella find!" a snowy ice of patch blew at them fast like a blizzard. X used his sheild to block it out and Zero used his sword again to strike her and she fell on the mavericks and the girl looked at them her brown eyes widened and soon she felt dizzy and she fell on X's back and Zero garbbed her and sat down on his knees as he laied the girl's head on his lap. X could see she was tired out soon she opened her eyes and tried to sit up and look at X. She smiled at them.

" Thank you for saving me." She said as she closed her eyes

" No problem, what's your name?" X asked at her.

" My names Sakura Tsuki."

Zero smiled at that name even X did. Sakura didn't why they were smiling for. " Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked, and X sat down beside Zero, " Sakura Tsuki, is a beautiful name." Zero noded his head in aggrement and Sakura smiled and tried to sit up again and she managed to and look at X and Zero soon she felt her lips and she felt the blood and she looked at it and soon they took her to HQ.

As they made it to HQ X was told to take Sakura to the medical bay as they went there Sakura said she was grateful for their helpful hand and she had a bandaid on her lips across her mouth. X could only ruffle her hair and soon he left. Zero walked down and thought of the mission the way X was when they had saved Sakura Tsuki his smile was gentle and soft soon he saw X come next to him. Zero saw he was tired and he needed rest, X rubbed his eyes. " Man, I'm so tired." X said, Zero replied chuckling of what X said, " Well that's a reason for this." X looked at Zero frowning and smiling.

" Oh, I see from missions we take, we get tired."

" X, how would you like to go and take time off before you sleep of tiredness?" Zero smiled at X who jolted when he heard him. X looked at Zero.

" Go somewhere?" X asked to Zero

" Yeah, I know you like to go to your favorite cafe." Zero patted X's shoulder. And X jumped a little when he felt Zero pat his armor. X smiled at Zero, his best friend who offered him to take him to the cafe. Zero liked to see X's smile and he wanted to make the blue bomber happy.

" Sure, maybe we could go before I take a little catnap." X said smiling and Zero smiled at X and gave him a quick manly hug and grabbed his hand and draged X out HQ.

Zero opened the door as he entered the cafe with X and Zero was looking at the bread, cakes and all other good stuff. X liked this cafe soon Zero saw a strawberry cheesecake and Zero knew how much X adored cheesecake when it was his birthday he had cheesecake. Zero went to the counter to buy it when X sat down soon when Zero came, X went nuts and Zero was happy to see him happy.

" This is delicous and sweet, made of heaven." X scooped up the last pice of cheesecake with Zero chuckling when he sipped hot chocolate, to see X full of bliss it made Zero smile and want to make X happy and full of bliss forever. Zero putted the cup down, " I can see that X. And I see a little bit of cheesecake on you."

" Huh? Oh, that!" X grabbed a napkin to clean himself up.

" Heh, I have to say X, you are a little messy."

" Ah, I see that Z." X giggled and looked out the window. Zero soon got up clearing his throat and X got up and looked at Zero. " Well I guesse we better go." X said walking out happily and Zero's eyes were locked on X walking out soon he got up and followed him back to HQ, on the way he couldn't stop staring at X. He was so kind, soft, gentle, and soon they made it to HQ.

As X entered he felt tired and Zero could see that, X had opened his lock into his dorm which Zero knew and in his dorm which X knew. And X sat down on the sofa, and Zero sat beside him and X felt his eyes heavy and he was tired so much. " You tired X? You'd better take your catnap." Zero remembered of what X said of taking a catnap, X turned to Zero, " I'm not even sure if I could make it to the pod or my bed."

" Not sure?" Zero asked X as his blue eyes locked again into X's green eyes.

" Yeah Z, I'm so tired... I think... I'll... just uh..." Zero felt X land on Zero's lap and Zero smiled and rubbed his helmet where his brown hair was and Zero closed his eyes. He wanted to make X happy, he wanted to be his own world and be in the center of the blue reploides heart and Zero'd do anything for him. He'd protect him, save the world for him, destroy the world for him, he'd even die for X. Zero opened his eyes to see he had been holding X and he shook his head. He must've came up with an headache but he looked at X still, Zero wanted to be his whole world...

" I'll protect you X... from anything on this world." Zero whispered so low, he held X's hand and soon X stirred and Zero leted go of his hand and was to normal when X smiled sleeping and Zero looked at the pictures X had.

Zero's eyes were locked onto the ones he was with X, back to the memories and he closed his eyes. Looking into his heart he rememberd the memories with X, he had his eyes half lidded. X was gentle, kind-hearted, soft and always friendly to everyone. Zero got up holding X and setting him down bending down in front of X.

" X... I... l-lo... I have fallen in love you..."

Zero thought of what he had thought of it and left the room and X stirred again soon he went...

" OW!"

Zero walked down the halls thinking of what had he felt back there, he had fallen in love with X. Zero thought of the song and he had come up with more lyrics...

_You stood there in the center, I walked over to you_

_I held you close into my arms..._

_So gentle, kind, soft._

_Tears of midnight and love!_

_The tears that swept down..._

_The midnight we shared our kiss..._

_The love we had shared! _

_As we holded hands, walked down the sidewalk..._

Zero hummed as he was outside the garden seeing everyone leave HQ soon he laied down the gras his blond hair spread all over his red armor flaming by the sun soon his blue eyes met blue eyes and he sat up to turn to see Iris.

YAY! CHAPTER 2 is done! Hope you enjoyed it!;3


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 3:

Beloved

Iris stood, her hands clasped behind her back and Zero got up. " Iris? What are you doing here?" Iris giggled and rocked back and forth, her brown hair following.

" I came to tell, great news!" Iris said, she sounded excited, so excited.

" What kind?" Zero asked

" Repliforce has a new undercover head quarters." Iris smiled

" A new undercover head quarters? That's great."

" I know! Is it? I get to have a job too." Iris said and she looked at the hunters leaving HQ. She looked at the sky to see a sunset, halfway down.

" I love the sunset." Iris sighed

" Yeah, it's beautiful." Zero had to admit it, it was beautiful soon he looked at Iris, " Is Colonel here?"

" Oh, not today Zero. We're leaving to organize the new undercover head quarters but I know it'll take long berfore I know it."

" Heh, well it's sort of a busy day for you, huh?"

" I guesse, brother is so busy. Well he is who is, and I am who I am." Iris laughed. She giggled sort of like a fangirl squeal, and Iris looked at Zero with her eyes beaming so much like sasphire rubies. " So I came to tell you we'll leave in about two days."

Iris smiled then she looked at the ground her smile fading, it was no lie that she and Zero tried on a relationship but it never worked out but they still ended up as friends. Iris's eyes were locked on the ground soon Zero placed a hand on her shoulder and he said, " Do your best out there Iris..." he paused, " I'll miss you." Iris smiled.

" We can e-mail, easy as pie." Iris tapped her hat, and turned and stopped in mid-step and she turned her head to look at Zero. She closed her eyes smiling, " I'll miss you too."

As Iris walked down, Zero stood there and looked it was almost night time. He looked to see that the sunset was still going down, the clouds turned pink, the sky was golden and he said to himself, " Looks liked everyone are gone, eh?"

" You're still stuck with me, though."

Zero turned to see X woken up, that was a fast catnap for him. X walked by Zero's side and Zero looked at him, he was too close to him. For Zero he liked X being close to him and with the sunset. X looked at Zero and talked, " Before you even continue, why are you out here?"

" Came to look at the sunset X." Zero replied to X's question

X looked to beside him to see Iris was walking out the garden to the garden gate, which always automaticlly opened. He frowned and he turned to Zero. " Hanging out with Iris, huh? I guesse I'll leave then..." before X could protest he saw Zero fled in front of him! Zero turned X around and spoke to him, " Look X, I know you and Iris don't even get along but you can't be jelous. We're not together anymore."

" Yeah, too bad she wishes to freakin' much you were," X sneered, " Poor Iris."

" X, can't you and Iris get along? For me?" Zero pleaded like a child.

X looked at his friend and he sighed and looked at him turning around. " Fine, I'll get along with her." Zero smiled and he and X entered HQ.

They walked in the hallways to their dorms and Zero opened his dorm with the lock, he had putten on and entered. X sighed, " We're lucky to have dorms to do paperwork or sleep here, if we can't go home."

" Well, I'll call this from now on my home." Zero smiled, chuckling

X smiled and sat down on the chair of the small dining table. Zero's dorm was quite clean and fresh he must admit, X saw Zero grab a movie to play for X. " Is that a new movie?" X asked and Zero looked at X from the T.V as he putted the movie on, " Yeah, I recived it from the mail today." X smiled, his green eyes sparkling and he went over to the sofa and sat down next to Zero which had the T.V on and the title screen was admiring. " Beloved? Sounds like a love movie, huh?" X said, Zero grinned at his comment, " It's sweet X, as I may say." X was looking at the screen there showed an adult with blone hair, blue eyes and on his neck he was written beloved and a smaller person more like a sixth grader. Violet eyes and black hair and he was wearing a blue sweater and he was holding on the adult's shirt; X found it cute and adorable. Zero looked at X reading the DVD cover of the back, this was how it was supposed to be with X. X was so calm watching the screen that Zero's heart beated and he pushed "Play" and he watched the movie, it took until ten pm of the night and Zero admired the couple analyzing it. The sixth grader, Ritsuki was trying to get the adult Seimei to not fight the gangsters and he ened up kissing him when the gangsters left Seimei beaten up. Zero looked at X who had fallen asleep soon Zero fell asleep holding onto X as he replayed the movie in his mind...

Morning came, the sun shone and Zero opened his eyes to see X still asleep and he smiled and sat X on the pillow sofa and he woke up and to sit and to see Zero putting on his helmet. " Zero? Are you awake?" X had got up stretching out.

" X? You awake?" Zero had heard X's voice and turned over his shoulder to see him

" Yeah, I loved the movie you played yesterday."

" I know, I loved it too. And I have to say." Zero smiled as he remembered the movie. It brought a smile up to his face, and his blue eyes shining.

" W-what? What do you have to say?" X had a confused look on him

" The beloved... it's like you." Zero said answerig his question

X felt himself flush at that compliment from Zero, he never heard that before. Him? Beloved? As in to be loved? Well, it's true he is loved by everyone and liked by everyone. He smiled remembering what Zero said it flushed in his mind. Washing in and down into his heart and soul.

" Th-thank you Zero." X finally said and he rocked back and forth and soon the door nocked. Zero went to answer it and he saw Alia there with files of paperwork. Great! Alia had just entered to work. " Hi there Zero, I have some work for you."

" Thanks Alia, everything's busy as always." Zero accepted the work from Alia.

" Hey is X here?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" I have a message for him, can you give it to him?"

" Not a problem, Alia. See ya."

" Later Zero."

Zero looked at the work. Too much work to finish, X walked over to Zero. He had looked at the work. " What's new?" X asked, Zero frowned, " More work as always and you have a message."

" From who?"

" Let's see..." Zero read the label, " It's from Sakura Tsuki!"

" Sakura Tsuki?" X remembered the name... Sakuran Tsuki was the girl they both saved! She sent a message? X opened the letter and read it.

" Dear X,

I wanted to thank you for saving me, I appreciate it. Your kind words

are helping me more in the future. Forever the less... hee hee. Anyway I want to invite you to a ceremony celebration of my new angel of the sky job. I hope you'll come. It's about two weeks away, cause how will we do it?

sincerly,

Sakura Tsuki.

P.S. You can bring Zero also. "

X smiled and looked at Zero. " Do you think we should go?" Zero smiled.

" It's up to you X."

" I say yes." X looked back at the letter, " Besides it's for Sakura Tsuki. Huh?"

Zero noded, " Yeah, anything for you X." X smiled and walked out as Zero followed.

" Hey X!"

X and Zero stopped to see Nana the newest navigator on the group. Nana was a rookie navigator being trained by Alia. " Hi Nana, how do you like HQ?"

Nana flushed being spoken by X, Zero saw it and he knew Nana kinda liked X, Alia just thinks of him as a friend. Iris was a lost cause since X dislikes her.

" I love it, everyone has been nice to me!" Nana finally said to them. She smiled at them both, " Anyway, I wanted say it."

" We know you'll be the best right Zero?" X had asked leaning close to him and Zero jolted a little by X's touch and he spoke.

" Yeah, good luck Nana."

" Thank you guys." Nana soon turned and left. And X was about to walk when Zero again talked, " X, when I dissapear why do you look for me?"

" I worry for you Zero..." X paused a minute, " I HAVE to look for you."

Soon Zero knew that. X walked more until soon Zero caught X in a headlock and he talked to the struggling headlocked X.

" You know, you keep following me around. You like me a lot!"

" Yeah, I do! Let me go Zero!" X struggled even more.

Zero grinned near his face and X's face heated up. Was he blushing? With Zero? Soon X broke free and scolded Zero who putted his hands up.

" Woah, woah! Easy there X."

" You always make me laugh Z." X sighed and kept walking

Zero walked next to him close then he was to X. But it didn't bother X and he kept on walking...

How was chapter 3! It was so cute when Zero said X of beloved! I love this, it's going so far so great!


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 4:

A rose for X

" Hey X?" Zero had asked to his secret in love best friend

" Yeah Zero?" X had heard his voice and had looked at him.

" Well let's see..." Zero paused then he looked at X who was looking at him with curiousity now, " We have the day off today, right?"

" We only have to do three missions before we could take a break before more missions."

Zero wanted to take X to a beautiful city and he had made dates to take everyone like; Alia, Nana, Douglas even though he pleaded he wanted to go there, and Iris needs to take time off too even Colonel. They need to have fun and Signas could just stay since he's not the fun type.

" Let's see do you want to go to a city that's beautiful?" Zero looked at the wall, to hide his blush. X blinked and smiled. " Sure, we could go so who's going?"

" Who? Let's see; Alia, Nana, Douglas and Colonel also Iris." Zero had counted the people he was going to take.

Ugh Iris.

" Iris? Why does Iris has to come?" X grumped and Zero smiled at him, and spoke, " Because I want you two to get along and have a good time. And apolagize to her for being a rude, dirt wolf to her."

" What!?" X had asked angry and Zero laughed to see his expression and he knew they had missions to finish before they could go.

Three hours has passed and it was about 12 pm and they were done with the missions, X had done everything by Zero's side. Zero smiled and found X rather cute as he was tired and was about to lay on Zero's arm, and Alia and Nana had to get ready. Zero said they only had to walk there since it wasn't that far away, and they went to their dorms to dress into their normal clothes. As they were done, Zero had came out first and was walking to X's dorm and he was blushing when he was standing in front of it.

" Okay," Zero thought, " This is your chance. Just get something for X, something he'll love, and treasure it always."

Soon Zero's thoughts were interuppted by X's dorm opening to see him in a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, purple sweater and his brown hair from his helmet and his green emerald eyes sparkling.

Zero's breathe was taken away and X stepped out and locked his dorm. " I'm ready Z." X stood close to Zero that their faces were close together and Zero's heart skipped a beat. X was amazing and Zero could only say let's go.

As they walked they saw Douglas in a plain green t-shirt with checkered shorts and his glasses and he had his hair was... messy. His hair was caramel brown and he had it short, soon they went to pick up Alia and Nana. They saw Alia in a white sundress and a white headband to match it, and the blond hair was down! She never weared it down, and Nana had a white shirt with a dark blue jacket with a skirt and sandals.

" I do sure like the clothes you wear X." Nana compilmented while looking at X's clothes

" Thanks, Zero bought them for me when it was my birthday." X smiled.

Zero smiled and X's smile was beautiful he just wanted to see that smile forever and never see it fade away. He felt himself blushing and he closed his eyes imagining he was alone with X on the flower shop were the roses were and he'd grab a rose and hand it to X who will accept it. Soon X shook Zero gently from his thoughts.

" Huh? What happend?" Zero kinda lost in his thoughts

X smiled, " You were out in your thoughts." Zero could only smile as they walked out they saw Iris and Colonel, Iris was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, with her brown hair down and Colonel in his usual, repliforce robotic uniform. X's smile faded.

" Hi Colonel, miss Iris..." X could only say and Iris smiled her blue eyes sparkling and went to hug X. " X! I'm glad you're coming, this'll be fun!"

Zero smiled, Iris liked X, can't X just be friends with Iris? Well Colonel greeted Zero and the others.

" This is going to be the best day before tommorow!" Iris said, excited holding on to her brother's arm. X looked at Zero who was staring down. X didn't know what was on his mind. " What's Zero thinking about?" X thought, " He looks happy but why won't he look up smiling foward?"

Soon they went walking and X and Iris were talking to each other and Zero hoped they'd hit it off good there, he really needed to get X something. Something beautiful... and Zero could only sigh. Soon as they made it there they saw a festival! Iris gleamed. " A festival! We should go there!" she giggled and she ran in through.

" Zero?" X asked at Zero who was looking at him

" Yes, X? What is it?"

" This is amazing, I'll love it." X smiled giving Zero a quick hug making Zero blush and jolt a little. X looked at the reploides and humans having fun. Glad there's no violence here in this peaceful place. Zero had made the blue hunter smile.

" Alia, this is a wonderful place, eh?" Nana asked her with full pride

" Yeah," Alia agreed, " I like being here." Nana had to admit it, it was great here.

X found it rather amazing for Zero to take him here soon Douglas jumped in between X and Zero. " So what do you think, which rides we should ride?" Douglas pointed, Zero bumped him in the stomach and Douglas went few paces back. " Don't point in to our conversation, Douglas!" Zero growled with his eyes closed frowning.

" So where do you think we should ride, Zero?" Iris asked her brown hair flowing in the breeze, and Zero smiled even though X saw the smile and frowned, " Any ride is fine with me Iris." Zero said and smiled at X who smiled too.

" Which is good for you, X?" Nana asked X who looked at her as she went in front. X blinked and Zero looked at X who looked at Nana.

" Don't know, which is good, Nana?" X asked, tilting his head to the left his brown hair following. Zero rubbed his neck with his blond hair on the back, tied in his usual blue ribbion. Zero looked at the rides hoping to find one only he and X could ride, just them alone where they can stare at eachother, chat, and finally Zero would tell X how he feels!

" I know the ferris wheel!" Nana pointed and Alia looked at it even Zero and X also Iris and Colonel while Douglas snooped around, Iris turned to her brother, " Brother, do you want to ride it with me?"

" No thanks, I'll just wait till you get off, be careful. Make sure the doors in the cars are closed." Colonle warned Iris.

" I think I'll ride it with Iris, eh?" Alia asked Iris who squealed! " Thank you, Alia! Let's go on!"

" X, come on!" Nana urged X to get on. Zero grabbed X's arm who blushed when he felt Zero. " Do you want to ride it with me?" Zero asked and X looked at him and at Nana. " Then who will Nana ride with? You wait here, okay? We'll go to the other rides but me with you."

Zero became shock and looked at the ferris wheel to see Iris and Alia were waiting for them at the line. Zero noded his head and patted X's head and ruffled his hair. " Ride it with Nana, I'll watch."

" Come on X!" Nana grabbed X's arm draging him to the line and Douglas came to see Zero standing there.

" Hey, why are you not with X? Aren't you two going to ride the ferris wheel?" Douglas asked at Zero

" He's riding it with Nana."

" Huh? Not Alia? Nor Iris?" Douglas was confused soon he looked at the line to see Nana was holding on to X the whole time! Zero was looking at X and he went to see buy a mini telescope the size of a cellphone to spy on X. Douglas saw Zero come back.

" Hey Zero what's that for?" Douglas was always nosy to see what was up

" They had got on it." Zero said, " Let's go!"

Zero sped all the way, along with Douglas running to follow him! Up the stairs, up the stairs again until they made it to a view of the ocean. Zero had took out the mini telescope to spy on X to see how he was doing with Nana. Iris and Alia were giggling and laughing.

" Zero, why'd you dash like that?! Huh!?" Douglas was out of breathe to run.

" I can't see what's going on in the cars, Douglas." Zero responded still on the mini telescope

" Are you... spying on X?" Douglas said, " You sure are overprotective of him sometimes."

" It's not that." Zero said looking at Douglas this time.

" Then what?!" Douglas said to where Zero was by the fence to see the ferris wheel. He looked at Zero then he looked at the ferris wheel.

In the ferris wheel Nana was laughing looking through and X was sitting down looking out, soon the car moved. Nana holded on tight to the bar but X kept repeating over, and over it's all right. X loved the breeze, he'd wish Zero had gotten on with him. They would've sit by eachother and talk and chat.

" This is beautiful isn't it X?" Nana blushed smiling, X smiled at her.

" Yeah, it is. Do you love it?"

" More than anything X." Nana blushed even redder, she couldn't even declare she was in love with X. When she met him the first day.

Soon she stood up, " Hey Nana you have to sit down before you fall." X warned gently at her soon another heavy breeze! Nana lost her balance!

" Oh no! X!" Nana screamed falling

" I'll catch you! Woah, woah! AAAHHH!" X screamed as Nana landed on him!

" Let me see Zero, you're acting weird." Douglas took the mini telescope and looked at the car where Nana and X where. Soon Douglas did an 'ooo' and spoke again. " Oh, X is holding Nana!"

Zero frowned then his frowned faded and closed his eyes chuckling and said, " Nonsense Douglas. X wouldn't be holding Nana."

Douglas smiled and took the mini telescope from his eyes and was grinning and snickered, " Oh really? Then why is X not moving neither is Nana?"

That got Zero's attention and took the mini telescope from Douglas and tried to find the car X and Nana were in.

" Let me see." Zero said, he tried to scan the car they were in they were not it soon he spied the car. Zero became shocked to see what he saw!

X was pressed against the glass and Nana in front of him, her eyes closed and her wands on the glass and on top of X while X's arms are on the window glass and his hands were on it! Zero gritted his teeth, jealousy began to grow in.

" See? It's true, isn't it?" Douglas smirked, " They're probably kissing now or... perhaps even more than that." Zero ran down the stairs and to where the ferris wheel was. Douglas ran for Zero again following him. Zero got there to see that Alia, Iris, Nana, even X have gotten off. Zero went towards X and grabbed his wrist and took him to a ride where they could talk. In private.

" Zero? What's wrong?" X had asked Zero as they got on the boat ride.

" X? Were..." Zero couldn't bare to say it even now he had fallen in love with X!

" Zero?"

" Were you and Nana kissing?" Zero asked at X who became surprised of what Zero said.

" No, way! Zero? Who'd told you Nana and I were kissing?" X asked again

" D-Douglas." Zero managed to say and X shocked, " What!? That liar! She fell and I had to catch her and we got hurt and couldn't even move."

" So... you and Nana never even kissed?" Zero hoping X to say yes.

" Never Zero... why? Did I shock you?" X was holding on Zero's arm and he smiled.

" I'd never kiss anyone just randomly Zero. If it's not okay with you for me to kiss anyone randomly then it's fine with me!"

" Thank you... X." Zero closed his eyes and gave X a quick pat on the head and X smiled, closing his eyes.

The sun shone and it was time to go to have a lunch time, before they could enter Zero had stopped to see a flower shop and he entered and saw flowers and beautiful roses and soon his eyes caught it. A red rose just for twenty percent of, it was perfect maybe he could give it to X, soon Iris popped in.

" Zero! What're thinking about?" She asked curious smiling

" Thinking I'll give someone this rose." Zero said and Iris's eyes locked onto the rose Zero was looking at.

" My, it's beautiful is it for someone you love?"

"... Iris, I must reply yes." Zero smiled remembering the romantic boat ride, he and X had. X was holding onto Zero's arm that his heart beated, he never wanted to leave this boat. It was the way he imagined it!

" May I help you?" a human girl asked Zero.

" My friend here, Zero wants to buy this rose!" Iris said

" Ah, yes. This rose it's a speacial rose, for someone you dearly love."

" I'll take it." Zero said still looking at the rose, which remembered him more of X. " Okay that'll be ten dollars be careful." the girl said as she gave Zero a small vase and he bought it.

It was nearly four pm and Zero was holding onto the vase where the rose was placed and Iris was asking Zero, a lot of questions.

" So who's the mighty Zero in love with?"

" Someone, Iris." Zero said.

" Can't you give me a hint?" Iris pleaded there was Colonel, X, Nana, and Alia waiting to walk back to HQ. Zero hid the rose behind him.

Zero saw Iris blurt out Zero bought a rose for someone. And X smiled and walked up to Zero who took him into the alley.

" A rose? For who?" X said

Zero knew it'd be a good time to give it to him, so he took out the rose in the vase, and X's eyes sparkled and looked at Zero. Speechless... X looked at it.

" F-for me?" X took it and held it to his chest

" Yes. I know you're a guy and my friend but I-" Zero stammered but he felt X hug him and walk out. " I love it Zero... I'll treasure it." X smiled and Zero stood there... " He-he likes it..." Zero smiled and went back.

A rose for X! Zero's so sweet! how was chapter 4?


	5. Chapter 5

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 5:

Embracing

Walking back to HQ, Iris was walking and soon she saw X holding the rose, Iris smiled and walked next to X.

" Hey X." Iris smiled at him who he looked at her and couldn't ignore her, after all she was a girl.

" Miss Iris, I have to say it was fun that you came with us." X smiled, he had to admit it. He really didn't disliked her that much

" Oh, is that the rose, Zero bought?" Iris asked as she saw X holding it closely.

X looked at her and smiled, blushing at the rose. " Yeah, he did." X closed his eyes. His brown hair flowing in the air as Iris holded on to X's arm which made X look at her, blankly.

" I know we didn't get to have fun together but... we could be friends can't we?"

" What?" X stared really blank now as the others walked behind them, talking and Zero saw that Iris and X were talking and he saw X smile. That did it. X and Iris are friends.

" I'm saying after all the fun, we had I think we could be friends." Iris smiled.

" Y-yeah... I think we could. I'm sorry about disliking you Iris. I mean miss Iris." X said again

" Iris is fine, just leave out the miss." Iris said to X as she giggled when she looked at the rose again she asked, " Is Zero letting you hold it?"

" Huh? Oh, he gave it to me." X said as his green eyes looked at it and Iris smiled

" Zero gave it to you, eh?" Iris stood to X's side close, her blue eyes meeting his green eyes

" What is it Iris?" X asked as Iris clasped her hands behind her back

" Oh nothing. I think we'll start off fresh, right!" Iris said.

Zero smiled as he saw X laughing with Iris. Soon he saw Nana and he rolled his eyes and he could hear Alia and Nana were talking to together. Zero looked at the sky, he saw the sun shine and saw it was four; sixteen pm and soon they saw a building... HQ.

" Zero, can you tell them to stop giggling?" Colonel groaned tired of hearing them giggle.

" I don't know Colonel, sorry." Zero shrugged and Colonel rolled his eyes and walked foward.

At HQ, everyone went to their dorms to change and Zero was with X alone in the hallways while X still holded the rose closely to his chest.

"Zero? Back there..." X said, remembering that Zero had givin him the rose in the alley, X couldn't know why... why he felt like blushing.

" Back then?" Zero asked and he couldn't tell what X had to say soon X looked at him, " Back then when you gave me the rose. Were you afraid?"

" EH!? W-what do you mean!? I mean what are you s-s-saying!?" Zero stammered and he felt himself fall down to the ground, tripping and X putted the rose besides Zero soon before he could kneel down to grab Zero and pull him up. Soon by Zero's feet, X felt himself fall on Zero with Zero catching him by his waist and X blinked in surprise. Before he knew it he was on top of Zero! X blushed and his heart beated that they stayed in this pose for about ten seconds. Soon X sat up so did Zero and turning away blushing at the same time.

" W-what happened!?" X thought, " I can't stop thinking about it! What did I just witnessed!?"

" W-why can't I stop!" Zero thought clutching his shirt, his heart beating rapidly, " Did-did I just brought X close to me?"

Soon X took deep breathes before facing Zero again, while Zero breathed and looked at X, at the same time too! X felt himself unsure of that moment they shared this time. It felt... it felt... how could he even not know how it felt!? X closed his eyes and opened them again and his heart had stopped beating.

" I-I'm sorry Z, I mean..." X stammered while Zero was stammering too. " X, I know... you kinda felt it... uh, well... I don't know how you felt it!"

Zero was true, X didn't know how he felt it but there was something in his heart that felt. It felt emotion.

" Zero, I didn't mean to do that. I hope you're not angry." X blushed so red like Zero's armor that he tried to hide it, but truth be told Zero was blushing too.

" I'm not angry X. I j-just... well you know." Zero stood up handing a hand out to X, who blushed at it. X grabbed the hand and Zero pulled him up and X went holding onto Zero's shirt and he looked to see his face that their noses were close and their... l-li... li-li... X blushed backing away a few spaces back and he turned again.

" Okay! Okay! This is getting on me! Oh, why am I feeling this emotion in my heart! What is this, I'm feeling! I feel like I haven't got this close to Zero!" X thought clutching his hair.

" Our lips almost touched!" Zero thought, " Almost! Almost! Why can't my heart stop!"

Soon X got the vase and looked at the rose. " I think I'll change into my armor Z. By the way, the rose you gave me... I'll take care of it and love it." X smiled and ran to his dorm. Zero facepalmed his forehead, he didn't see it coming being this close to X has his urge of love wanting to tell him right now! Zero closed his eyes and he went to his dorm.

" I better take a shower, before I change into my armor." Zero said as he took off his clothes and he turned on the hot water for his shower and he stood there washing his blond hair, rubbing it. Soon he thought of the boat ride again... X holding onto his arm, smiling and resting his head on his arm. Zero blushed and he rested his head on the wall the cold tile touching his body the water fell, as he slumped down and he looked up the cieling. He smiled and all he could see in his mind was X. He felt the hot water touch his skin soon he had an idea!

" I got it!" Zero whispered, " I got the idea how to tell X! To tell X, I love him!" Zero got up and he scrubbed more of his body.

Zero got on his jumpsuit and armor and putting on his helemt soon he saw X in his armor and walking down and soon he tried to catch up to X until...

" X!" uh oh. It was Nana walking up to X, she ran to X until she grabbed his arm.

" What!?" Zero growled in a whisper and walked over to them

" Nana? What is it?" X asked her

" Well, X I was wondering if... you could come with me to show me how to navigate the missions!" Nana said pulling X's arm frantically!

" Nana, I'm busy."

" Huh? With what?"

" I have to do missions again." X had said to her grabbing her hand who Nana blushed at it and he leted go of it.

" See you Nana." and X walked down and Nana could only do a sad sigh and walk away...

" Why? Why do I feel like I haven't got SO close to Zero?" X thought walking down, " Am I losing my focus? Am I losing my grip?"

X trembled and he felt his green emerald eyes water and stopped in the middle and he didn't even know Zero was following him.

" Why, do I feel like losing Zero?! Why do I feel like-like I haven't gotten so close to him like I should've been!"

X teared as Zero reached X he touched the blue bomber's shoulder who jumped and he turned around and Zero saw the streaks on X's face. Was X crying?

" X?" Zero was now concerned of X who rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the tears, so Zero couldn't see but he saw them already. Zero walked closer to Zero which X looked up, Zero could see X's eyes were glassy and the shine of happieness had dissapeared.

" Oh, Z! It's you. Uh... I wish you didn't..." X sniffed, " I mean for you to see me like this."

" ... X, what's wrong?" Zero walked closer to X which X trembled even more. It was fair enough and appropriate to embrace the small hunter into his arms, X blushed but he felt like walking away but... Zero was so warm, gentle, he didn't want to leave his embrace.

" Z-Zero... why... why are you hugging me?" X asked as tears still strolled down his face, Zero could only reply, " Because, I want to see you happy."

" H-happy?"

" Yes... I love seeing you laugh, play, and smile... I hate seeing you like this."

X smiled and he felt the taller hunter embrace him tighter than before he could only sigh and melt himself in Zero.

" You're embarissing yourself..." X smiled when he said it, and Zero stoked his helmet; Zero jus wanted to hold X more...

" Zero?"

" Hm?" Zero looked down at X who was covered in his chest who chuckled.

" Please hold me more."

And Zero could do what X said...

AWWWW! So cute! how was Chapter 5? I loved it!


	6. Chapter 6

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 6:

Finding out...

Zero stood there onto X holding him in his embrace, X has stopped crying he was against Zero's chest and he felt that same emotion, it was warm that X loved it. He couldn't leave his embrace... something touched X that Zero felt more of X... X blushed and smiled, his emerald eyes glowing.

" ..."

" Z-Zero?" X asked under his breath on Zero's chest

" Yeah X?" Zero had looked down on X who was still and stopped crying and smiled, " What is it buddy?"

" I think I've calmed down..." X smiled and resting his head on Zero's chest, he didn't want to leave that place. So warm, gentle, he couldn't leave him...

" X, are you okay?" Zero asked X who was dozed off for a minute and X blushed holding Zero's arm that Zero blushed too.

" I'm okay Zero. I'm fine." X closed his eyes smiling, he was so warm in Zero's embrace. Soon after a good few minutes they stopped their embrace, which X smiled looking at Zero's blue eyes. X smiled and he took hold of Zero's hand and he kinda blushed as he did.

" By the way, I want to tell you the thing," X said, " The other thing when you were about to give me that rose!"

" Oh no... X still wants to say it... if I was afraid." Zero thought and he smiled an awkward smile.

" What do you mean?" Zero said and X blinked and finally said, " About the rose... were you afraid? Afraid that I would never accept it, afraid that I'll just rip it and break the vase?"

Zero stood there and closed his eyes, " You can actually say that..."

" So... he was afraid? But why?" X thought not knowing else Zero would say.

" I was afraid X... afraid you wouldn't like it and never treasure it!" Zero blurted it out, " I spent my money on it for you! For you, X!"

" Is he serious?" X thought while hearing Zero, " Is this it?"

" I'd buy you anything, to cheer you up!" Zero smiled and he liked how X smiled back, " I'd buy you thousands and thousands of upgrades!"

" Zero, I think you're-" but Zero interuppted X, " And I'd take you anywhere, because I-!"

" Zero, you saying way too much!" X had grabbed Zero and Zero stopped to see X holding onto him, " Calm down Z, way to much."

Zero sighed after all, he was about to say his feelings to X. But due to X's interupptionhe could only stop. X saw Zero stopped and backed away and smiled.

" You were out of hand there, Z." X said laughing

" Yeah I was, huh?" Zero smiled and again sighed.

" Anyway, I'm gonna leave okay? I'll be back in about three hours!"

Zero gasped, " Three hours!?" before he could go on X had left to deafeat mavericks and Zero growled and stomped the ground! Zero breathed and walked to his dorm. He opened the lock and set it locked again and sat down in his chair and putted his arms on his desk, and he looked at the mirror, to see his red helmet and his blond hair, also his crystal blue eyes.

Zero sat up and looked at the papers and his pen and he looked back to what happened. While X was falling... Zero grabbed X by his waist and he looked scared and Zero blushed, even X as they stayed how X was ontop od him... Zero shook his head and grabbed the paper and pen. He could write " I love X" a billion times! Zero looked at the pen on the paper and sighed and began to write " I love X" a billion times. When he was done with that he looked at the mirror.

" Okay Zero-self... You love X. Okay got it?" Zero spoke to himself in the mirror, " say, " I love X" okay? Repeat what I said.

Zero continued to say, " I love X" until he fell on the sofa and looked at the floor to remember the DVD they watched the other day. Maybe Zero should let X borrow this DVD. After all they did watch it together and he lied down on the sofa facing the cieling. " I should tell him..." Zero whispered.

In the navigation room was; Alia, Nana, and other navigators. Yuriko was the mean one, Suko was the nice one and Kikiya was the serious one.

" X, should've helped me." Nana thought, " He could've showed me how to navigate. It's nice Alia is helping me but with X... I feel more alive."

" Nana, I'll be right back, okay? I won't take long!" Alia had got up and walked out with reports of her findings leaving Nana with the other navigators. Nana looked at the desk where all the screens shined, and she typed soon she looked at her desk that she had hidden a speacial gift for X.

Nana had took it out to peek at it; it was a blue necklace and it was tied to a dark blue X like the dark sky when it's almost dark black. Nana smiled... it was for X... she knew she could go and give it to him. What could go wrong?

" It's for X." she thought. " It's for X, and he'll love it. I hope he does."

Soon out of nowhere Yuriko grabbed it and she was out of her desk. Even Suko and Kikiya were with her, Nana gasped and looked at them, she had to get it back! It's for X! " What is it, Nana?" Yuriko said.

" Yeah, tell us what it is!" Suko said soon Kikiya too, " Why are you looking at it, eh? Shouldn't you get back to your freakin' work?"

" What is it, Nana?" Yuriko repeated again, " Is it a necklace?" she smirked.

" Y-yes."

" Give it Yuriko!" Suko took it and looked at it. " It has an X, who is it for, huh?"

" It's for X, give it back!" Nana tried to grab it but Kikiya grabbed it and dangled it, " For X? That B class hunter, and captain? He'll never accept it!"

" That's a lie, Kikiya! Just because it's for X, doesn't mean he'll dislike it! So it's none of your personal buisness!" Nana yelled, at Kikiya like she was a mother scolding her daughter.

" Oh ho ho, new navigator's got a mouth, eh?" Yuriko snickered and grabbed it and looked at the X and she grinned, " How would you feel if it was thrown out the window?"

Nana gasped, thrown out the window! It would break into pieces! Nana chased Yuriko and soon Kikiya followed Nana while the others got up to stop this scene, Suko also did the same as Kikiya. Nana tripped her pink hair with the white part shaped as a lighting bolt on the front and she tried to get up, but Suko and Kikiya grabbed her. But suko was the nice one was it right for her to do this?

" Wait! Yuriko! I feel this isn't right, just give it to her, so I don't have to hear her cry." Suko said lowly as Yuriko waved her finger no and grinned her eyes sparkling with mean hate, soon Yuriko stook out the necklace by the window causing Nana's eyes to widen.

" No, don't do it!" Nana screamed as soon Yuriko letted it drop and down it went by the HQ, soon it crashed the ground with the X in half and it lied on the fround, Nana was surprised... shocked... depressed... soon Suko and Kikiya letted go, Suko knew it was wrong... " What the heck was I doing?" she thought. Nana had got up and stared down.

Tears fell and Nana cried and the other navigators were sad, angry, and Yuriko stepped on Nana's hand causing her to cry louder and Yuriko stopped and walked back.

" What on earth? Why's she crying?" Kikiya asked Suko who still felt it was wrong to do, Suko didn't reply but Yuriko did.

" It's your fault Nana. It was from you. You make up the mess!" She scolded and Kikiya noded in aggrement, " That's right, stop crying, it's pathetic!"

" Nana, what are you going to do about this commotion, you've caused? Apologize and say it'll never happen again." Yuriko added while Nana still cried her eyes hid behind her hands.

" APOLOGIZE!" Yuriko and Kikiya both yelled at her, which was a bad idea which made Nana cry more than ever, she couldn't protect herself, she couldn't do it, she felt small, weak, betrayed.

" I WANT X TO BE HERE!" Nana cried and soon Yuriko laughed so did Kikiya, then there was a crash of chairs! There he was... the blue armor... he was standing still... it was... Yuriko and Kikiya looked dissapointed and Suko looked to see it was...

" X..."

X was quite and he held out the necklace, Nana looked to see her hero was here... X. She was still tearing, as X looked at the necklace and he had the broken pice of the X and the string that only had twenty light blue pearls and he tried it on putting the half X on it.

" I love it." was all X said, Nana smiled but she was still depressed of what happened and she was still tearing. Soon X looked at Yuriko and Suko and Kikiya.

" You people are truly despicable. I doubt you're even kind reploides." X continued on with his angry, and firm voice. " Nana made this for me, for it was labled she tried to make a lot of effort into. That's all. But then..."

" W-what's with that X?" Kikiya stammered, as Yuriko added on, " She should've left it."

" Besides Nana should've left it! It's her fault, isn't that right Suko?" Kikiya said at her who was surpriesd and tried to manage.

" W-well... y-yes. But I didn't think you'd b-break it."

" Yuriko broke the necklace... Yuriko might've been jealous of what Nana brought for me and tried to break it so was Suko and Kikiya..."

X looked at the ground then back again to the group in the navigation room.

" But _you're_ the ones who hurt Nana!" X's voice became angrier and firmer, " It's worse than breaking their feelings! You guys should all..."

Everyone became shocked and surprised their eyes widened was X going to say...? X took out the other half, gripping it. The other half of the X.

" JUST DIE!" X yelled and threw the other half, shattering it into the ground! Sparkling it did, while everyone shocked of what X said! They never heard that word from this hunter!

" X! You shouldn't say that to everyone, here!"

X looked up to see Alia in the doorway, standing shocked too, soon she turned to the others in the navigation room, while other hunters stood outside the room, whispering and Zero was there too. Alia asked, " What happened, everyone?"

Alia closed her eyes and opened them and continued, " There was a bit of a commotion. And Nana, are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

X stepped in and grabbed Nana, " Alia, I think it's wrong to hurt someone's feelings more than being hurt in their heart, afraid to lose someone!"

Alia gasped, she'd never seen this side of X. " Being hurt in their heart and afraid of losing someone? Do you mean by them being hurt, you're being hurt in your heart that you're afraid to lose someone? X...? Is that the same thing that's happening to you?" she was concerned.

X gasped and he knew by Zero and he quickly lied; Zero would dig for details if he heard but Zero already did...

" No, Alia. Not to me." X said hiding his face, " I just knew... that's all, so I don't need you to ask me!" Alia stepped back and she noded.

" Dang it!" X punched the wall, soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Nana.

" X... Alia wants to see me and tell her what happened." Nana said and X smiled.

" Go. Tell her, what happened, okay?" Nana blushed by X and she noded and walked towards the navigation room, X smiled and it faded away, soon he saw Zero walk to him. He heard, eh?

" X... w-what happened in there?" Zero asked as he saw Nana walk down

" The most dumbest thing of all, like heck I needed to be there but so idiotic of me, I ended up scolded." X said and Zero understood and huged X.

" Sad again? I'll be here for you X." Zero holded X that X blushed and huged Zero back.

" It was blunder from me, Z. I admit." X said pulling Zero more closely than ever. X finally said what was bothering him... so this is why he felt like losing Zero. Because of his solo act to defeat the mavericks! He couldn't let Zero do that! After all, X knew this feeling is getting deeper and deeper...

" But X, you protected Nana, but it doesn't matter." Zero hugged X closer and X blushed soon he felt a spark! A spark when he rested his head on Zero's chest. It went down to his heart deeply, that it touched his soul!

" X, what's wrong?" Zero cooed to X which made X blush and he knew Zero felt something. " Zero, are you feeling something?" X asked him, that Zero was nervous soon he talked to X durig their hug.

" X... have you ever had any feelings?"

" Feelings? Like what kind?" X asked as he closed his eyes.

" Well, you see here. I have feelings and well... you might not know but I..."

" You what?" X asked looking up at Zero that his throat got stuck, and he looked at X.

" I... well... I have feelings for someone." Zero whispered into X's ear which cause X's eyes to widened. " Feelings for someone? Like who?" X asked and Zero smiled continuing on, " Someone who's really close to me, and is the one always there for me. A hint for ya X."

Zero petted X's helmet and said, " Well, I'm going to rest."

As Zero dissapeared to his dorm, X was shocked and surprised and he tried to tell who Zero had feelings for...

" Who? Alia? No, can't be. Iris? No freakin' way! Nana? They barley know eachother." X thought more and more, " Yuriko, Suko, and Kikiya are out. So... who's really close to him is..."

X stopped, surprised. His heart beated, his face grew red, and he knew... " The one who's close to him... is me!" X ran to where Zero's dorm was, ignoring the hunters asking him why he was running. X had to find Zero! He had to, X knew that Zero has feelings for him! X passed his dorm and stopped and walked back he knew Zero's lock, he entered it and entered locking the dorm and ran to the bedroom, to see the light. Zero opened his eyes, groggy he spoke to X who was breathing hard in the doorway.

" X? What is it?" Zero asked sitting up. His eyes, opened but tired and X took a deep breathe before responding.

" I found out."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I just want to say, this is going great! Six chapters done! :3

I don't know how I could be excited. How was chapter 6? I loved it, and I will continue! Please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 7:

The love blooms

Zero blushed and sat at the edge of the bed, and X felt like shaking. But why?

" Find out, what?" Zero asked as he sighed

" For who you have feelings for..." X said replying to Zero's ask

" Y-you found out? Hm, I guesse you know." Zero blushed and he sighed.

" Who..." X paused he was nervous, but... but why? " Who you love..."

X paused again, his heart beated, he felt shakey, his green emerald eyes locked the ground and Zero sat there sliently. X looked at Zero again and took one good breath before finishing.

" Zero, who you love it's me, right!"

Zero gasped, he had figured it out and he felt like ready to bolt from his spot on the bed from his friend. Zero's eyes were locked onto X as he stepped one step closer.

" Who you love, it's me right?" X repeated his question to Zero, who had gave his answer to him.

" Yes. It's you X. I wasn't sure if I should tell you." Zero said as he looked at the ground

" W-why not?" X looked depressed, Zero was his best friend. He could tell him anything and everything. But why not he was in love with him? Zero growled in frusteration, to see X's sad face.

" Listen X..."

Zero stood up and X tensed even as Zero came closer to X, as he stepped back and as Zero grabbed X's shoulders and X felt himself blush and look at Zero.

" I didn't mean to tell you, but... I was afraid to tell you."

" Afraid to tell me?" X was confused, Zero was afraid to give him the rose, but afraid to tell his love?

" I was afraid X. But believe me." Zero closed his eyes and X blinked at him and looked at the ground, Zero loves him. X looked at Zero again, he opened his eyes.

" Believe me X, I was freakin' afraid. I kept asking myself all these questions like, ' What if it scares him?' ' What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?' ' What if he says no?' ' What if he can't be around me?' X... you have no, NO idea how you make my life complete."

X swallowed, his face heated up and his green eyes looked into Zero's own. X felt his heart beat faster like a racing car, that X knew he should confess too.

" Zero I..." X closed his eyes, " I have to tell you something too."

" You too?" Zero asked and he felt X rest his head on his chest, X gulped and replied. " Yeah, Z." X whispered, so faint that Zero could hear everything...

" I kinda have some feelings too..." X continued, " Zero I never knew that... you had feelings for someone like me."

Zero took his shoulder off X, into hugging X close to him. This was happening, he'd told X he loves him but X?

" Those moments we shared, those loveful times we had... I mean those movements by holding me made me squirm." said X as he said more, " I kinda unknowingly fell in love with you."

Zero felt surprise X had unknowingly fell for him?! Zero smiled and stroked X's helmet, which made X jolt a little but relax and say more to him. " I love you Zero. But... I don't know how deeply I love you." X blushed and smiled. Zero's heart beated and sang, he smiled. X loves him too? Much to be told about it, X felt his heart beat near Zero's. Zero held X closely than ever making him blush, X smiled and felt himself think.

" I can't believe it... Zero loves me and... I love him." X thought and soon he told Zero, " Z, if I love you. I think we should date."

" Date? Listen buddy, I know we told eachother we love eachother," Zero said real close to X's face, " But if we date it will be strong for our friendship."

" Well, since I love you. We could try and see how it'll work out." X said blushing looking at the ground. Zero smiled and his hands held X more closely and X looked at Zero's face as he bent down to stroke X's helmet again.

X smiled and to see Zero was close to his face, Zero pulled X closer still in their embrace. X felt himslef blush as Zero gave him an innocent kiss, it made X's eyes half lid by that connection and soon Zero withdrew the kiss with his best innocent smile.

" I think we could try it. So you want to go public or keep it a secret for now?" Zero asked holding X closer as he bent down and X along too. " Keep it a secret Zero, and see if it works out."

Zero couldn't agree more, " Fair with me." and Zero gave another kiss to X and X responded more closing his eyes...

" Well, I understand most of the situation now." Alia asked as Nana sat down on the chair beside her. " By the way, Nana."

" Yes, Alia?" Nana asked her

" How was X of his personality there? From your point of view."

" X?" Nana asked facing Alia stone faced as Alia noded soon Nana blurted out. " Alia, please listen to me!"

But somewhere outside, Nana and Alia didn't know that someone outside was listening to them. A reploide of the S class hunters named Hikaru, perhaps even a goofball. He fell for Nana the moment he met her!

" What are they talking about?" Hikaru thought.

" U-uh, yes." Alia said but didn't know what got into this girl

" I... I love X!" Nana yelled through the locked doors, that Hikaru gasped!

" Eh!?"

" When I first met him, I thought he was really cool! And thought about becoming his friend! And know I like even more today." Nana explained as Alia listend to the in-love Nana. " I really like him even more, he keeps protecting me, backing me up. But I don't know what to do for him. But if it's for X... I'd do anything... I'd even die!"

Alia closed her eyes and noded again, " I understand your feelings Nana. But you shouldn't say you'll die, if you die everything will end. And you won't see the one you love. Understand me, Nana?" Alia continued.

" Plus if you cherish your life, you'll be happy and live a little longer."

" Y-yes Alia! You're right!" Nana noded and gave Alia a hug, while Hikaru slumped down the floor. " So for you... Nana... for you to have strong feelings for X..." Hikaru closed his eyes and ran down the hall.

" BUT I LOVE YOU!"

The next morning X read his book in his dorm, smiling that he and Zero were at the lover's dating file. X never felt this happy in his life, he could read this book all day of Beloved from the movie. Zero had kept things slow and chaste he didn't want to scare X away. They embraced when no one was looking, a kiss behind closed doors, cuddling in dorms, holding hands under the tables. It was like some drama romantic high school movie, X smiled and felt himself blush as he rememberd last night... him and Zero were talking in the living room, smiling, staring, and kissing. X sighed and closed the book soon his earcone rang on his helmet and answerd it.

" Hello?" X asked and his lover's voice sang by

" X, it's me Zero! We're ordered to be outside!" Zero said

" Why?"

" I don't know. Iris and Colonel say that they are going to say good bye to us."

" Oh... yeah that."

" You did apologize did you?" Zero asked concerned of X.

" YEAH! WHY!?"

" Heh, nothing just come!"

" Okay, I'm going." X had said angry of Zero but smiling, " See you outside X."

" Bye."

" Oh, and X!" Zero chuckled and heard X quite... and he finished and X gasped.

" I love you..." and Zero hung up and X stood there and his eyes sparkled.

X blushed and repeated those words he heard. " I love you too Z." he thought and went outside...

IRIS AND COLONEL ARE LEAVING WONDER WHAT HAPPENES NEXT!

X AND ZERO ARE LOVERS! EEEKKKKK!


	8. Chapter 8

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 8:

Headache

X walked down the halls outside, since Zero TOLD him to go outside as soon X made it, he saw Zero there. He smiled and stood next to him and his emerald green eyes sparkled and Zero's blue eyes sparkled too. Soon a taxi pulled up and Iris and Colonel came out to say goodbye, Iris felt like crying and Colonel went to say goodbye to X.

" Sir X, it's gonna be a long trip. Keep Zero cool headed for us please?"

" Sure, Colonel. I'll keep on watch with him." X smirked and Zero became shocked and was now thinking of how X will keep an eye on him. To keep him cool headed, even though he knew X wouldn't do anything.

" Zero, keep in touch please?" Iris clasped her hands on her chest and Zero smiled at her

" We will Iris." Zero patted her shoulder and Iris smiled, her blue eyes brightened then Iris turned her attention to X.

" X, will you keep in touch too?" asked Iris with her hands still clasped

" Yes Iris. I'll be in touch, me and Zero both." smiled X and looked at Zero

Iris grabbed X's hand and smiled even more, " Thank you X! I'll send e-mails, feel free to send us anything too!" as she letted go Colonel said goodbye to Zero, and Iris cried a teeny bit and was holding on her brother. The taxi beeped and Colonel got in soon Iris smiled and got inside, as she waved goodbye Zero waved and X didn't but said take care. Zero looked at X who was holding on his arm and smiled, X is so cute like that it made Zero want to let X hold him more and more.

Zero had never knew it would come true, to be this close to X! He wanted to hold him so close. " Hey X?"

" Yeah Z?" X asked as they entered back HQ

" What do you want to do?"

" I dunno, maybe go and enjoy our time." replied X to his question. " I think we should... after all we all are reploides who need to take a break from work, huh?"

X giggled and bonked Zero's head who laughed it off, " Why did you do that for?" said Zero. " I-I'm so sorry Zero, it was just for fun!" X giggled and Zero could only put an arm over him, and chuckle with him.

" X! Zero!"

" Huh? Oh, Alia." Zero turned to see Alia walking to them and X blinked and Alia was smiling, " Hi there." X smiled, " What new, Alia?"

" Huh? Oh, I'm here to give you guys your paperwork." She took out a file of papers and handed them to X.

" Here."

" Oh, thanks." X said as Alia gave her smile and walked down the hall and X browsed the papers.

" Why do we have to do this every time?" Zero whined and X smiled, " Why? Because it's our job, Z!" X gave Zero a quick wack on the head with the paper work, and Zero gabbed X's hips and pulled him close and kissed his cheek, which X blushed soon his earcone rang.

" Doggone it!" X said as he answered it, " Hello?"

" X, it's signas. I need you to go and do a mission!" Signas ordered hurting X's ears that sounded so hard, that it sounded like Signas barking like a dog, it made X squeak like a mouse. That Zero found it hysterical funny to laugh, and Signas sighned off and Zero was still laughing that X frowned.

" Zero!" scolded X and Zero was calming down still laughing

" Oh, man X! The look on your face!" Zero said through laughs then caught his breath and heard X

" Signas ordered to do a mission, Z." X said and walked down and Zero grabbed X's arm that X blushed and he gave X a quick kiss on the lips as he left.

Zero went outside to see him leave and he sighed. Zero sat down and looked at the sky.

" I wonder what to do to make X so happy." He thought.

Happy.

Love.

What will he do? To make X so happy? He sat up soon Nana jumped in.

" Hi."

" Nana?" Zero blink unceartain how in the world she came.

" What're you doing?" she asked

" Nah, just seeing X leave."

Nana blushed and wiped it off as Zero blinked at her. She sighed then looks at him. " Zero?"

" Yep?"

" Can you tell X to send me a PM on my laptop?" blushed Nana

" Why?"

" Just tell him!" Nana growled. She sighs, Zero nods, " Sure. I'll tell him."

" See ya, then!" Nana smiled and she ran off in HQ.

...

...

Well that was something, Zero never saw sometime before, he walked inside the HQ, walking along down the halls. He could feel Double's presence, Zero growled in annoyance.  
" What. Do. You. Want. Now. Double?"

" Nothing, just seeing you out!" Double grins. Zero sighs. " So be it."

" Where is your punching-me-in-the-face start?"

" Not in the mood, Double!" Zero yells, Double snorts.

" Dumbo..." Zero thought and he continues to walk, he found himself bumbing into Alia. Alia went off falling back.

" Alia!" Zero helps her up, Alia shook her head, shooting Zero a frown, the hunter made a nervous grin.

" Zero, watch where you're going, alright?" Alia spoke, crossing her arms.

" Sorry, Alia. I promise it won't happen again." Zero nods, Alia smiled.

" Good then, Zero. Oh, if it were Commander Signas, he'd have your head.~"

Zero gulped, Alia walks off into the Navigation Room, he sighs. Soon he heard foot-steps, he turned around to see X.

" Hi, Zero." X smiled at Zero. Zero smiled and kisses X, causing the blue hunter, to blush and kiss back romanticaly. Zero withdrew, smiling, a bit of passion in his eyes.

" Welcome back, X." Zero purred, X chuckled.

" Zero, how are you?"

" Exellent!" Zero smiled, holding X close to him. X hugged him back.

" Zero, I heard that we have new Navigators."

" Oh? Really?" Zero blinks, " Who?"

" Layer and Palette." X replied, Zero tilts his head. " I see."

Zero gave a kiss on X's cheek, he giggled. X wraps arms around Zero's neck. Zero chuckles, nuzzling X, who they smiled. Zero smiled, saying, " I love you."

" I love you too, Zero..." X kisses Zero's forehead.

" I bet, we're actually going more in."

" Huh? What do you mean Zero?" X blinked, Zero blushes.

" I-Into our relationship as lovers..." blushing still, Zero looks away, only to recieve a kiss from X. Zero smiled softly and sighs lovingly, X nods. " I really think so too."

" You do?"

" Yes." X nods, and Zero embraces him. X lets him do so, he sighs.

" Zero..."

" Yes, X?"

" Let's go on a date..." X blushes, Zero blushes too. " Alright... I love you, X..."

Authors note: HERE COMES CHAPTER 9! X AND ZERO'S DATE.


	9. X and Zero's date

Mega Man X and Zero YAOI story chapter 9:

X and Zero's date

Zero fell in his boredom. He was wearing a red jacket on, with a black T-Shirt, he had blue jeans with black boots. He was in the Navigation Room's doorway. Waiting, he grew bored. Soon he sees X. He was wearing a sleevless blue shirt, with a dark blue scarf, wearing some white jeans, with sky blue sandals. Zero blushes at the figure before himself. X smiled, hugging Zero's arm. Feeling the soft brown hair of X, made Zero smile.

" I love you so much, my Zero." X spoke, it made Zero blush dark. A kiss was shared between the two. It made the hearts race, pulling away the walked out. The night was beautiful, X smiled at Zero. They soon heard music. They turned to see a band performing in a park. Grinning, Zero took hold of X's hand tight, both the boys running over. The song played, the two boys dance. Zero dips X, and they share a passionate kiss. Their two tongues slip in, blushing some. Zero closed his eyes, pulling X closer to his body. X blushes, he kisses harder, he bit the bottom lip of his lover's, the two still kiss their passion. The people and reploid there smile and clap so does the band. It was a romantic date. X pulls away so does Zero, a bit of saliva connected to the lips. Blushing some, Zero hugs X close. " I love you..." they both said, X goes eyes and wide and grins. He soon whispers.

" Jynx.~" X licks Zero's lips, only to make the Crimson Hunter gasp at such action. Zero smirks at his beloved and licks his neck, X blushes. Zero smirks wide, he was teasing, X smiled. Soon they ate under the moonlight in a fancy cafe, X's favorites. Taking a bite of the cheesecake, X smiled. Zero soon goes to get ice cream, for him. He got Chocolate for X, and Strawberry for himself. They both finish their dessert, only to finish the cheesecake as well.

" So, what now?"

" I don't know, Zero... Let's just go sleep in a hotel... It's late and we won't be able to get back HQ." X said, Zero nods. Soon he blushes.

" W-wait... I mean, the two of us alone..." Zero blushes and looks down, " I don't want to try something with you..."

X knew what Zero meant, he blushes. Was he serious? Really? X holds Zero close. " Zero... Don't worry of it."

" But X-" Zero began but was cutted off by a kiss by X. Slowly kissing back. X pulls away after a few seconds, blushing. He looks down, " Zero... I..."

" You what?"

" We could try it... If you want to..." blushing, X looks at Zero. Eyes shine into eachother, Zero whispers. " My choice... X, when you're ready for me to do it to you..."

" I'll think of it..." X kisses him, Zero kisses back.

As they got the room key, they had opened the door. It was so huge, a king-sized bed, a bathroom, and a T.V too. X looks around he sits on the bed, Zero went in to change into his pajamas. Looking down, X decides to change right now. Soon Zero walks out to see X, changed into his pajamas.

" X? You changed?"

" Yeah... I did." X blushes looking at Zero with his pajamas on too. " So... Are you tired yet?"

" I'm going to go sleep a bit..." Zero chuckles, X looks down.

" I see... Zero..."

" Yeah?"

" Kiss me, will you?" X looked at him but to his surprise he was kissed. Zero kissed hard and deep. X blushes, soon in their embrace they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Authors note: Aww, it was cute! X3 ... And for the talk of... Should I really do it? Write it? Maybe...


End file.
